Papa Micheal (Apocalypse)
Papa Micheal was the former glorious leader of Edens Door He wears a brown cowboy hat, white suit with brown pants. He cannot age, as he is really a long lasting curse passed down from generation to generation, filling the host with greed and villlany and the need to one day control the world. Biography 1916 - 1986, Origin Baby Boy Years Papa Micheal "Boy" O' Donoghue was born to Mister Jenkins on the 1st of April, 1916. Micheal was born in 1916 in California, although his father convinced him he was born in Texas. Micheal knew not much but leasure and douche baggery, as his father owned the famous towel company Eden's Door. At the age of 7 he fell off his trike and had a vision. He saw The Holy Fuck Duck who told Micheal that he was the latest in a long line of Micheals and that if he played his cards right he would become the most powerful, and that one day he shall inherit his father's (Mister Jenkins) role as leader of the new world and Edens Door. Adulthood Once Micheal turned 18, he would spend the next 52 years in his father's shadow. He resented his father with a passion, and Mister Jenkins knew this. Both had been scheming to get rid of the other so that the mojo would be balanced, though Micheal got his way in the end. He claims as to have fought in World War 2 (with his father) and Vietnam, calling himself a "Proud Military Man". Mister Jenkins' Maddening In Vice City, Mister Jenkins lost his medication in 1986. This was because his son decided to drop them down a drain pipe. This was a power move on Micheal's side, so that Mister Jenkins would lose his powers and therefor Micheal could get 100% of the mojo. After Jenkins went mad, he crowned himself 'Mister Jenkins', and and was banished to live the rest of his days in the O' Donoghue Family Chicken factory. 1986 - 2015, Entrepreneurship Papa Micheal formed The Spanish Inquisition to spread Edens Door & the gospel of the Holy Fuck Duck as soon as Mister Jenkins went senile. He sent Mister Jenkins to a chicken factory in southern Texas so that he wouldnt bother him. He travelled around America for a few years in a blue van, attempting to spread Edens Door and for the most part mildly failing. He invested lots of money into cloning, so that just in case he can create a clone army to destroy his enemies. In 1998, during Eden's Door Towel Company's 100th Birthday Party Extravaganza, He met Patrick O' Leary. Micheal decided to hire him as his his National Crypto-Zoolagist/Accountant, and sent him off to Africa to see if he could caputre the perfect creature to use against his enemies. He nicknamed this secret project "The Scramble for Africa." in 2014, he met a man called Thomas in a bar. He offered Thomas a cookie in exchange that he became his slave. Thomas couldnt resist such a deal and decided to sell his soul to Papa Micheal. 2015 - 2017 - Moving to Los Santos Petty Crime Micheal & Thomas drove around America in Thomas' Blue Truck they nicknamed the Bodhi, attending fancy parties and spying on rival cults. By the year 2015 Micheal & Thomas set up shop in Los Santos. They slowly but surely gained some money by petty crimes like shop robbing, and bounties. Over a few months they managed to save enough money for a bunker. In this bunker they would assemble and sell weapons to the mafia and the LSPD. Slowly but surely, they gained more and more money. Micheal personally claimed that he had to play the game of Capitalism to fund his Communism, which at the time was probably true. The Betrayal of Thomas In the winter of 2017, after Thomas tried to make a deal with Micheal to make it so Micheal & Thomas both become papas of Edens Door, Micheal took this as a move of power on Thomas' part, and decided to knock him out with a bottle of whiskey he had in his apartment. He ended up tying up Thomas with some Extra Thicc Eden's Door™ Dental Floss. He then stole The Bodhi, and drove it into the middle of the desert and dumped Thomas beside a delapitated building. All he left for Thomas was a note which read as follows: "you are a fucking wank stain". ''Papa Micheal then decided to jump out of the bodhi as it was driving into a nearby cliff as one last '''fuck you' to Thomas. It blew up, later to be rebuilt by Patrick O' Leary. 2018, The Divine Prank The Cult War During March of 2018, Micheal decided to take a summer job as a deputy as they heard there was a rival cult somewhere in the country and they wanted to bamboozle them, but he had just "fired" his last henchmen, Thomas, so he decided to phone up his old pal Patrick to bring him along on this amazing adventure. Patrick & Micheal flew to Hope County via helecopter, and attempted to arrest Joseph Seed, a cultist obviously trying to impersonate Papa Micheal. They fail in there attempt to attempt Joseph Seed, and end up having to free the entire county of these rival cultists, claiming areas bit by bit. They had to murder Joseph Seed's siblings one by one to claim their territory, and stole a special drug called "Faith" that Micheal would use for his later pursuits of brainwashing. During this time Patrick gets brainwashed to murder everyone around him when he listens to the specific song, "Only You" by The Platters. The Divine Prank Micheal and Patrick O' Leary had decided that they would defeat The Father, a rival of Papa Micheal, and they invaded their camp on The Father's remote island. Little did they know, as soon as they defeated The Father, The Holy Fuck Duck performed a Divine Prank, and released The Day of Retribution around 60 years too early as apparentally he agreed with a little bit of what The Father was preeching. Patrick managed to scramble into a nearby truck and drive away with a handcuffed Father, with Micheal trailing behind on a quad-bike. Fire was everywhere and Patrick accidentally drove into a falling tree, crashing the car and knocking him out. Papa Micheal thought he had died and decided to drive away from the burning Island before he too would die. The Father (who was still alive) found Patrick's body and dragged him into a nearby bunker. 2018 - 2035, The Aftermath Micheal managed to survive this harsh enviornment because he drove away from the Island and hid in a nearby fallout shelter of a paranoid former citzen. He lived there for around 4 years or so until his rations ran low. Then he decided to treck across the United States to the city of Los Santos to see what he could scavange from his former life.